


Home away from home.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, Gavin and Lindsay spend a night in a hotel room. (Self-indulgent fluff, as usual.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home away from home.

“I’m exhausted.” Gavin explained as he flopped down onto the king-size bed that dominated most of the room. He slipped his shoes easily from his feet with the aid of his heels, sighing and wriggling his toes as they dropped to the floor.

“I’m sure you are, especially after tackling Geoff so much today.” Lindsay commented, smiling in amusing as she remembered the Brit’s earlier antics. He’d been a ball of energy all day and it seemed that he’d finally calmed down, at least a little.

“Yeah, I’m sure he’ll have more than enough bruises after this convention.” Michael added as he shrugged off his jacket, no longer needed in the semi-warm hotel room. It was their third and final night within it and while it had been more than adequate during their stay, Michael couldn’t wait to return home and to their own bed.

“He’ll be fine.” Gavin waved them off, fiddling with the button of his jeans as he attempted to remove them without having to actually stand up.

 

 

Lindsay rolled her eyes at him as she slipped off her own shoes, gently tugging at her t-shirt as she began to change into something more comfortable. While they had planned to stay up a little late, it seemed everyone was content to just get straight into bed. Gavin huffed as his efforts to remove his jeans turned out to be futile, pouting and sighing just loud enough to get Michael’s attention.

“C’mere, stupid.” Michael said fondly as he grabbed at his partner’s ankles, playfully dragging Gavin towards him before his fingers slipped below the Brit’s waistband. Gavin giggled as they tickled, narrowly avoiding kicking Michael as his legs lifted in a natural reaction. Unlike Gavin, the task of removing the Brit’s jeans was much easier for Michael. Perhaps it was because of the angle he was pulling from or the fact that he’d had plenty of practice. Either way, they slipped off with ease.

“Thanks, Michael.” Gavin said softly as he stretched his newly exposed legs across the bed.

“No problem, boy.” Michael replied as he dropped the jeans to the floor, uncaring for where they landed. Lindsay scolded him quietly as she picked them up, desperately trying to keep the room organised for when they had to pack in the morning.

 

 

As she dropped Gavin’s jeans into his suitcase, she picked out one of his spare pairs of boxers to wear to bed. Michael chucked her one of his t-shirts as he rifled in his own suitcase for his pyjama pants. Lindsay caught it with ease, muttering her thanks as she slipped it on.

“Hurry up, I’m lonely.” Gavin whined as he pat the empty spaces beside him.

“You’re not even under the duvet yet, Gavin.” Lindsay pointed out as she passed by the bed, heading to the bathroom to remove her make-up and brush her teeth.

“Yeah, you’ve also not brushed your teeth.” Michael said as he followed Lindsay. Gavin shrugged.

“I can’t be bothered.” He said casually as his lovers disappeared into the adjoining room.

“You’re disgusting.” Lindsay hissed. Gavin only giggled, rolling onto his side as he pulled at the covers so that he could slip under them.

“I’m not kissing you until you clean your teeth, Gav.” Michael said through a mouthful of toothpaste and toothbrush, making Lindsay giggle as foam bubbled onto his lip.

“Michael!” Gavin whined from the bed.

 

He gave in because of that threat, rolling off of the bed and onto the floor with a thump. He dragged his feet into the bathroom, slumping onto the closed toilet seat as he waited for a space near the sink.

“Thought that’d get you in here.” Michael said with a proud smirk after he’d spat into the sink, stepping aside so that Lindsay could brush her teeth now that her face was rid of make-up.

“You’re cruel, Michael Jones.” Gavin huffed.

“Well, yeah but you love me anyway.” Michael beamed as he walked into the other room.

“Damn, he’s got me there.” Gavin murmured as Lindsay giggled, holding her hair back as she spat into the sink.

“It’s all yours, Gavvy.” Lindsay said as she ruffled her partner’s fluffy hair. Gavin leaned into the touch before standing up, grabbing his toothbrush and the toothpaste to clean his teeth.

 

 

As Gavin brushed his teeth, Michael and Lindsay crawled into the bed. Michael climbed into the far left of the bed, tucking his left arm beneath the pillow so that his head was elevated. Lindsay got into the other side and shuffled into the middle, smiling at him as she linked their hands together. Michael smiled back, lifting them and kissing Lindsay’s knuckles just as Gavin stumbled into the room. He turned off the lights.

“There, I did it. Now, where’s my good night kiss?” He questioned as he pointed to his cheek, pressing it in with his finger. Michael sighed as he squinted in the dark.

“Come here, I’m not getting up again.” He huffed. Gavin obediently walked over to him, leaning down so that Michael could press a gentle kiss to his cheek. At the last second, he cheekily turned so that their lips met. Michael scoffed and briefly let go of Lindsay’s hand to push Gavin away.

“You fucker.” Michael said with a smirk, finding joy in Gavin’s giggle. The Brit walked around the bed to fall beside Lindsay, sitting up a little so that he could kiss her goodnight as well.

 

 

Lindsay hummed in content as Gavin reached over her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She left Michael’s legs entangle with her own as their forehead’s bumped together. Gavin’s breath tickled the back of her neck as he settled down.

“Good night.” Michael said softly before he too closed his eyes.

“Night, boys.” Lindsay whispered as she did the same, shuffling a little to get closer to Gavin. She felt Gavin’s arm squeeze her just a little bit more, a reassuring and loving touch that helped send Lindsay to sleep.

 

 

When morning came, Michael did not want to get up. The only thing that forced him from the bed was their impending flight and the fact that they’d yet to pack. He groaned as he stood, furiously rubbing sleep from his eyes as he heard someone move about the room. Lindsay smiled sleepily at him as he blinked up at her. Michael returned the smile as he stood, shuffling into the bathroom. Gavin still slept soundly in the bed, stretched across the space left by Michael and Lindsay. He looked too comfortable for either Lindsay or Michael to wake him and honestly, there was no point. Gavin wouldn’t help with packing anyway. Michael washed his face, brushed his teeth and combed his hair in the time it took Lindsay to finish packing her own case. She was already dressed, though far from awake. Michael started to pack his case, grabbing various pieces of clothing and gifts that they’d left lying on the floor. He was pretty sure that he’d grabbed at least two of Gavin’s shirts and a pair of Lindsay’s socks but he didn’t care too much, so long as it returned home with them. Unlike Lindsay he did not fold nor did he neatly separate things. Michael just threw it all in there and sat upon his case until it closed. Lindsay sighed at his effort but ignored it in favour of finally waking Gavin. She gently shook his shoulder at first, whispering to him quietly.

“Gav, hey babe – it’s time to get up.” Lindsay said softly as Gavin groaned in protest, rolling away from her and shoving his face into his pillow. Lindsay stifled her laughter as she soothingly rubbed his back, trying to coax him into waking up. Michael wasn’t quite as gentle.

“Shit head, get up. We’ve got to go!” He practically yelled as he swatted at what he presumed were Gavin’s ankles, buried under the duvets. Gavin huffed through his nose, pushing himself up and glancing around the room in a disoriented fashion. Lindsay shook her head at him.

“Come on, get ready. We’ve got to get going.” She said. Gavin nodded and sat up fully, using Lindsay to help himself out of bed.

 

 

Gavin did not take long to get ready, especially since he only had to clean himself up a bit in the bathroom and put on the clothes Michael helpfully handed to him. Michael waited impatiently upon the bed as Lindsay inspected the room, ensuring that they hadn’t left anything behind. Satisfied that they were good and once Gavin had left the bathroom, she announced they could leave.

“Finally!” Michael sighed in relief as he stood, grabbing his suitcase. Gavin took his own and stole Lindsay’s from her, refusing to let her pull it herself. Lindsay did not put up much protest, following her boys from the room as she locked up. It had been fun to spend a few nights away from Austin but they were all ready to go home. The only thing that stood between them and that was a flight and a short cab ride to the apartment. It couldn’t go by any quicker for the three lovers.


End file.
